


Thunderclap Troubles

by IceShadow92



Series: Bonnie and Yuki's Alolan Adventure [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceShadow92/pseuds/IceShadow92
Summary: After picking their starters from Professor Kukui, Bonnie and Yuki are preparing for their adventure together.  They're eager for fun and facing the trials that await them, but Yuki has something on her mind.  Will she tell Bonnie about her secret trouble?  Find out in this part of Bonnie and Yuki's Alolan Adventure!Credit goes to GreninjaGirlYT on Twitter for letting me use Yuki, her OC, for this project.  She gave me so much information and is always Poke-Positive!
Series: Bonnie and Yuki's Alolan Adventure [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489352
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Thunderclap Troubles

Hau snickered as the girls held the Pokemon they chose from Professor Kukui, "You two look so happy!" Bonnie giggled with a rosy glow, "We sure are! Oh, um, by the way," she went on, a frown replacing her cheery grin, "Was there a blackout here as well? The Pokemon Center had one when I was healing up Dedenne and Ninja." Yuki looked down, her happy expression changing to the same worried one Bonnie had seen when she was running to the Pokemon Center. Hau replied, "Yeah, we had one here too. Nothing Raichu couldn't handle though," he added, his Raichu grinning broadly as it bounced on its floating tail. "But it looks like Zo - um," he hesitated as his eyes veered towards Ninja who squinted disapprovingly, "- like they're happening more now." Rowli looked up while Yuki was still holding him, and he was puzzled, but looked as concerned for her as Ninja did. He snuggled up in her arms, trying to cheer her up.

Then Hau cleared his throat and said, "Anyway guys, I better get going. The Pokemon League isn't gonna win itself!" Then he set off outside and raised his arm to the air (Bonnie noticed some kind of green coloured wristband on it, which glinted), and seconds later a Charizard came to land before him. Through the window Bonnie saw him climb onto the Charizard's back, and together the two soared after the moon in the now darkening evening.

"Um, Bonnie?" Yuki turned to Bonnie with the same worried look on her face. "Yuki, you look really worried," Bonnie replied with a concerned frown. "Is everything alright?" Yuki gulped before twiddling her thumbs, and then leaned forward and murmured quietly, "There's something I need to talk to you about, but not in the city. There are some - people around who I don't really trust." Bonnie asked her, "Do you trust me?" Yuki looked at her for a few seconds, and then gave a kind smile and said, "Yeah, I do. You're my friend, and I always trust my friends!" Bonnie gave a watery smile, and then said shakily, "I wasn't sure I'd ever make friends here...but you're my friend too, Yuki! Thanks so much!" Dedenne and Bubbles jumped up and snuggled up to her, causing her to giggle, "And you two are my friends as well! We're gonna have so much fun here!" Ninja and Rowli went up and hugged Yuki as well, who said quietly, "Thanks, you two. I'll be fine, we're going to help them soon."

Meanwhile, in a dark cave somewhere else in Alola, a figure in a hooded grey cloak knelt before a body of water over which flames hung eerily, casting a purple glow over the rocks and the ripples in the water. Their hands met in prayer, words chanting with a slight echo, "E hoʻopau ka mea kahiko, e hāʻawi ana i ka mea hou." A Salazzle slunk next to the person with the cloak, who said to her quietly, "It is almost time, Pele. We have broken that accursed seal which has kept Ele'ele confined to the ocean depths, and now the promised land has rejoined Alola." Pele scratched absentmindedly at a nearby stone, and sniffed the cave air with a keen interest. The figure said to her, "The diakona have informed me that the Watcher has arrived. This means we will still need to lay low. But Tapu Maka is stirring, and those wretched guardians will feel its wrath soon..." And the cloaked figure looked with purpose at the flames suspended over the water, their eyes reflecting the purple flicker just like the water below...

Back In Hau'oli City, the moon shone and stars twinkled against the dark blue of night. Bonnie and Yuki left tips for the lady at the till before leaving the malasada shop, and walked through the city. They had passed the city hall when Bonnie said, "Hey, Yuki. Since we just got our starters, do you wanna have a battle? Bubbles against Rowli?" Yuki looked surprised, but grinned and replied, "Sure, I'll be your first opponent in Alola! But we need someone to referee..."

"I'll be your referee." The two girls turned around at the voice, and a dark blue-haired boy with dark brown eyes behind glasses appeared. Surprised and a little wary, Yuki asked, "Who are you?" The boy replied as his lenses flashed in the city lights, "I'm Max from Petalburg City in Hoenn. You guys have just started your journey in Alola too, right?" The girls nodded, still nonplussed. "I was just about to go see Professor Kukui to get my own starter. But I can wait and referee your battle if you like." Bonnie and Yuki looked at him, then at each other, and nodded. Then Max clapped his hands together and said, "Then it's decided! Let's see what your battle styles are like!"

The girls took paces on either side of the city hall, Yuki and Rowli on the west near a signpost, and Bonnie and Bubbles on the east. Yuki said to Bonnie, "You can make the first move if you like. Best of luck!" Bonnie blushed slightly and grinned, "Thanks Yuki, best of luck to you too! Let's make this an awesome first battle in Alola!" Max raised both his arms up to the air, calling out, "Ready..." and with his arms swinging down, "- begin!"

"Bubbles, use Water Gun!" Bubbles shot out a jet of water surging straight at Rowli.  
"Rowli, dodge it!" Rowli took to the air, but the Water Gun made contact. It's not very effective, but it knocked Rowli backwards and down to the ground!  
"Great job, Bubbles! Now, get up close and use Pound!" Bubbles went straight for Rowli as he was on the ground, one of her flippers raised...  
"Rowli, use Growl!" Rowli let out a Growl, catching Bubbles off guard and causing her to falter.  
"Don't give up Bubbles, keep getting up close!" Bubbles was continuing her advance, but Rowli got to his feet, ready.  
"Now use Leafage, Rowli!" Rowli spread his wings and released a spiral of glowing green leaves at Bubbles' path! It's super effective!  
"Follow it up with Tackle!" Now Rowli took to the air, swooping over to Bubbles on the ground.  
"Bubbles, don't give up! Dodge it, quick!" Bubbles shook her head with a wince, before leaping out of the way.  
"Now use Water Gun!" Bubbles shot another jet of water at her aerial target.  
"Counter it with Leafage!" Rowli fired off another volley of leaves, both attacks meeting between night sky and the city ground...  
They were both equally matched! Both Rowli and Bubbles are blown backwards.  
"Rowli, get up!" Rowli staggered slowly to his feet, shaken by the force of the attacks.  
"Come on Bubbles, get up! We can still do this!" Bubbles pushed herself up, but then fell on her front. She fainted!

Max gave Bubbles five seconds, before conceding, "Bubbles is unable to battle! Rowli wins!"

Yuki clenched her fist in triumph, then picked up Rowli and said to him, "You did an amazing job, Rowli! Here, have a macaron." He gave a grateful hoot before tucking into the snack with a cheery glow.

Bonnie ran over to Bubbles, saying, "Are you alright?" Bubbles stirred, and looking up at how sad Bonnie looked, got up and wrapped her flippers around her in a hug. Bonnie then murmured, "I'm sorry, Bubbles. I wasn't strong enough -" Yuki went over to her and said, "Don't beat yourself up, Bonnie. This was your first battle as a Trainer, and you did really well. You're going to make a great Trainer!" Max joined them, and piped up, "Your Popplio has a pretty strong Water Gun, and I can see potential in you with the right help.   
But you still have a lot to learn. Why not come over to the Trainer School at Route 1 later?" Bonnie glared at him and then pouted, feeling humiliated and angry. Who was this kid to talk about learning when he was on his first journey himself? Then he stood up and said to Yuki, "You're pretty skilful, and your Rowlet has good endurance taking on those attacks like that. It's fast too. But you're also a little bit unorthodox, kinda like Ash in a way."

Bonnie looked up at him, now curious. "Ash? You mean Ash Ketchum?" Max nodded, "Yeah, me and my sister went on an adventure with him around Hoenn. He turned out to be a better Trainer than I thought he would be." Bonnie then said, "Ash was with us when we took our journey around Kalos, too!" Max's glasses reflected the city lights as he said, "You should come to the School when you can. Ash is visiting there tomorrow for a class." Bonnie's eyes sparkled at this. "Really?! I'll be there first thing! I can't wait to see him again!" Then Max clapped his hands together again. "OK, see you tomorrow. Oh, by the way, I got some books spare for you if you want to brush up on them," he added, pulling some books on Pokemon tactics, types and other sorts of information. Then he bade them goodnight before heading off into the city.

Yuki held out a hand and helped Bonnie to her feet, both of them excited. "We're going to see Ash again tomorrow! He's your best friend too, right?" Bonnie asked Yuki, her face lit as if with stars. Yuki responded with a cheerful glow, "Yeah, he is! He helped so many people on his journeys, and taught me a lot." Bonnie grinned, but then looked down. Yuki asked her, "Are you alright?" Bonnie nodded, but Yuki went on, "Look, you did really well in that battle. Rowli's a Grass type and Bubbles is a Water type, there's no shame in losing -" But Bonnie shook her head and replied, "I-It's not that. I was just wondering..." Then she leaned closer to Yuki and lowered her voice. "You know you said there were people around you don't trust?" Yuki looked around quickly, and then leaned in herself and murmured, "Yeah..." Bonnie went on quietly, "Well, that boy who refereed our match? Max? He seemed to come out of nowhere, right? Could he -?" But Yuki shook her head this time, with a relaxed smile. "He's fine. I don't think he's...one of those people...but," she continued in a whisper, "I'll tell you more about it when we get a proper chance. But try not to tell anyone about it, OK? It's just - it's just someone I'm worried about." Bonnie looked up at her, not quite sure what it was, but told her, "I won't tell anybody." Yuki grinned and said, "Thank you, Bonnie. You're a great friend. Now let's head to the Pokemon Center." And with that, the two girls took a right past the signpost at the end and walked slightly uphill away from the coast.

Once Rowli and Bubbles were healed and escorted from the ward by the Happiny that Bonnie met earlier (she recognised the seashell in her pouch), they jumped straight into their Trainers' arms. Then they decided to sit at the cafe in the Pokemon Center, Bonnie ordering Lemonade and Yuki taking Moomoo Milk. Bonnie took a big pull on her straw, the refreshing sweetness coupled with a sharp tang that took her by surprise; the man serving them picked up on this and said with a proud smile, "We blended dozens of different berries from all over Melemele to make this. It's good, eh?" Bonnie grinned with a glow and replied, "It sure is! Thanks so much mister!" Yuki took a sip from her milk, then offered it to Rowli and Ninja. Bonnie giggled at the sight of their milk moustaches, causing Yuki to laugh a bit nervously before wiping her mouth. Rowli did the same with his feathers, and Ninja with her frubbles. Dedenne took a drink from Bonnie's Lemonade and squirmed with delight, clearly enjoying it. Bubbles took a sip as well, and clapped her flippers happily. Bonnie said to them, "I'm so happy you liked it too! Bubbles...are you mad at me for losing?" she finished, a bit nervously. Bubbles shook her head, and then jumped into Bonnie's arms and snuggled up with her. Bonnie giggled, "Thanks Bubbles, you're so adorable! I'll try and get stronger for you! And you too, Dedenne!" she added. "You ready for our first adventure as a full-fledged Trainer?" Dedenne winked and stuck his thumb up, "Neh, Dedenne!" Yuki giggled, and then said to her, "We're going to get stronger, too! Hope you're ready for the trials ahead, and the battles against the kahunas!" Bonnie gave a puzzled frown, "Kahunas?" Yuki took another swig of her milk, wiped her face again, then happily began telling her about the trials, and the four kahunas on each island...

BZZT! A droning whirr of something powering down followed, leaving everyone in the Pokemon Center in darkness. Nurse Joy moaned, "Oh no, not again!" But 30 seconds later, the lights flickered, machines started up again, and everything was back to normal. Then Joy sighed, "Thank goodness! I thought we were done for." Out of the room where Dedenne walked escorted by the eerie looking Marowak earlier, a plump-looking boy with orange hair walked out with a toolbox, followed by a small, round, white Pokemon with yellow cheeks and triangular patterns of yellow and brown on its fur. It tucked its arms in and rolled around him playfully before looking up towards the cafe. It then skipped joyfully up and bounced on Dedenne, shocking everyone there.

"Togedemaru, come back here!" the boy called. The Pokemon that was called Togedemaru then curled up in a ball again and rolled towards him. "There are still more shortages in the city!" Nurse Joy said, "Hey, Sophocles! Thanks again for helping us." The boy murmured bashfully, "Ma, ne...anything to help out people in need. Ash still coming tomorrow?" Joy replied, "Yeah, he's staying at the Dimensional Research Lab with Professor Burnet. Strange stuff's been happening in Akala too." Sophocles then turned around and said to Bonnie and Yuki, "Um...sorry that Togedemaru jumped you like that. She's pretty playful..." But Bonnie piped up, "It's OK. I think she's sweet!" Togedemaru blushed and began rolling around again. Dedenne jumped down and chased after her joyfully. Sophocles exclaimed, "Hey, wait a minute! Be careful, she might spike you!" Dedenne grabbed Togedemaru and they both toppled; Sophocles winced expectantly, but to his surprise Togedemaru giggled and hugged Dedenne. His face relaxed as he said, "Well whaddya know? She likes you!" Ninja chuckled before joining in the fun. Rowli was a bit more hesitant, looking to Yuki as if asking for permission. Yuki glowed, "Of course you can play! We're here for fun too, aren't we?" He hooted happily before gliding down, all of them dancing together.

Sophocles sighed, and then said, "Hey Yuki, how've you been? Me and the others really missed having you around." Yuki beamed, "I've been great, made a new friend to go on the trials across Alola with! This is Bonnie." Sophocles turned to Bonnie with interest. "This is your first time in Alola, right?" Bonnie nodded, saying, "My friend Yuki just told me about the kahunas here. Are you the kahuna here?" Sophocles laughed and replied, "Me, a kahuna? Nooo. I'm not that strong! I'm a captain, and my trial is held at Ula'ula, the third island you'll go to on your journey." Bonnie asked, "Then why are you here on Melemele?" He said to that, "There have been a lot of blackouts, and Professor Kukui asked if me and Togedemaru could help. I also wanted to go back to the Trainers' School tomorrow, Ash is supposed to be there." Bonnie nodded, "We're going there too!" Sophocles grinned, "Great! So I'll see you guys down there tomorrow. Don't be late!" Then he walked halfway across the Center before calling, "Togedemaru, we need to get going!" Togedemaru stopped rolling around, then gave hugs to Dedenne, Rowli, Bubbles and Ninja, before running after him. The girls laughed and finished their drinks, Bonnie gushing over how cute Togedemaru was, and Yuki telling her more about Pokemon they would encounter in Alola.

"Here's a little something on the house," the cafe owner said, handing the girls each a treat. Bonnie recognised the crusty ring and rounded triangle on top of the Lumiose Galette she received, and the crumbly Shalour Sable that Yuki got too. He also gave them each a little pouch labelled "Poke Beans", saying "You should give those to your Pokemon on your journey." Bonnie looked over at Yuki, who took two of the beans from her pouch and gave them to Rowli and Ninja. Seeing that they hopped on the counter with joy, Bonnie followed suit with Bubbles and Dedenne, then said to him, "Thanks for the service, mister!" After handing a tip to the cafe owner (as per Kalosian custom), the girls left the Center and took a left. Yuki was just in the middle of suggesting they go shopping for a bit, when Dedenne jumped out of Bonnie's pouch and scampered off ahead. "Dedenne, wait!" Bonnie cried out, running after him while clutching Bubbles. Yuki chased after them, but lost them in the midst of the crowd. She panted, "Rowli, fly over the city and look for Dedenne!" Rowli gave a hoot and a nod, before opening his wings and flying silently over the people and buildings. As Yuki took a turn into an alley while looking for them, a stream of bubbles were bouncing around in a meander leading out to Route 1. She followed them, guessing Bubbles was leaving a trail.

Bonnie continued shouting, "Dedenne! Come back!" as Bubbles blew out water balloons from its nose. Her shoes left concrete and found dirt and grass; she was out of town. On she ran, meandering through palm trees and bushes adorned with tropical flowers, desperately searching for Dedenne. She continued running past a school and down a hill until Bubbles jumped out of her arms and exclaimed, "Pop, Popplio!" She pointed a flipper into a nearby bush, where Dedenne's tail was poking out. Then she inhaled deeply, and blew the biggest bubble she could manage, sending it rising into the air. Bonnie thanked Bubbles with a pet on the head, before saying sternly, "Dedenne, you know you shouldn't run off like that! And in a place we never went to before! What if something happened to you?" But Dedenne pointed behind the bush and replied, "Neh, Dedenne!" Then he walked to it and beckoned her over...

Between the bush and a simple wooden fence, a Pokemon covered in yellow fur was lying on its front. It was larger than Bonnie, and she was pretty sure she had seen it earlier today. Together she, Dedenne and Bubbles pushed it over onto its back. It had a black body covered partially with yellow fur which had some streaks of blue on it. There were black lightning marks on its arms and upper legs. There was also a scar on its front that was giving off an odd, soft fizzing noise. Dedenne pushed the scar gently, and the Pokemon gave a wince, before returning to its laboured and shaky breathing. Bonnie said, "It needs to go to the Pokemon Center, but we need to move it somehow. But wait...it looks like it might be an Electric type...and Electric types were losing electricity! That's it! Dedenne, could you use Nuzzle on this Pokemon?" Dedenne nodded, "Neh," before rubbing its cheeks against the Pokemon on the ground and zapping it.

Rowli glided and flapped through the night air, his wings muffled completely by the bustle of the city below. His eyes scanned the area looking for them, when suddenly a massive balloon of water hovered in his sight, a fair distance east from the city into an area of grass and palm trees. Rowli followed it, sure that Bubbles was now leaving a signal for him.

It took a couple of attempts and a good two minutes before the Pokemon flickered its blue eyes and stirred. It sat up and then - "Aora!!" - put a paw to its chest and screwed its face, baring its sharp teeth; it was clearly in pain. Bonnie said to it gently, "Hey, we just found you here. We're gonna take you to the Po -" But then the Pokemon immediately grabbed hold of Dedenne and with a massive jolt of electricity sent everywhere, dropped him to the floor quivering. Its claws crackled with electricity and the scar on its chest fizzed, before it dashed off with incredible speed. Bubbles looked in the direction the Pokemon went, scared. And Bonnie took up Dedenne in her arms, tears welling up and yelling in panic, "Somebody, help!" Bubbles immediately let loose a stream of bubbles into the air, sending another signal which Rowli answered. "Rowl, Rowlet!!" Yuki and Ninja caught up with him shortly, both looking terrified. Ninja jumped straight to Dedenne, and after an exchange between them, Ninja frantic and Dedenne responding with a croak in his voice, Ninja looked at Yuki and said simply, "Fro, Froakie." Yuki looked slowly back where she followed the bubble trail, and murmured, "Zora..."

The two girls were as scared and worried as each other. Bonnie whimpered, "We have to get back to the Pokemon Center." Yuki's voice quavered as she replied, "Bonnie, we're nearly at the lab. Professor Kukui is waiting for us." Bonnie said back with fresh tears, "But Dedenne's in trouble! We need to -" But before she could finish, Professor Kukui came running towards them, saying, "Bonnie, what's wrong?! Is everything -" Then he stooped slightly and took a look at Dedenne, who was still shivering after the Pokemon with yellow fur attacked him. His whiskers were droopy, his breathing laboured. Then Kukui put a hand gently to Dedenne's head, and said softly, "Don't worry, yeah, we'll get you patched up in no time." He straightened up and said to the girls, "Let's head back to the lab." Then he trotted back down the slope where he came, Bonnie and Yuki on his tail. Bubbles and Ninja followed them, and Rowli flew above.

After passing a cosy looking house with a garage and taking a right, the girls followed Professor Kukui to the beach and stopped at a beach house with a patched up roof. Bonnie asked, "This is your lab?" Both Kukui and Yuki looked at her as she asked this, and she looked down before muttering, "I-I'm sorry..." But Kukui chuckled as he replied, "Come and have a look inside." Yuki laughed and patted Bonnie on the head, before following him inside. Bonnie looked down at Dedenne, who nodded at her despite his state, and she went through the door.

It looked like a homely, spacious house inside. Bonnie's curiosity got the better of her as she began to mooch around the little kitchen area, waving at a Snubbull sitting at the sofa watching TV (it waved back cheerfully), and peering up to see a loft ahead. Before she knew what she was doing her hand reached out for the ladder leading up, thirsting for discovery, before Yuki's voice called out, "Bonnie, the professor's downstairs!" Bonnie called back, "I'm coming!" She went over to the stairs leading down to a basement, but paused at a water tank. She admired the Luvdisc swimming around, and a Corsola whose eyes were raptly following it around with a lovestruck expression.

At that moment, a bubble burst out of nowhere in Bonnie's face, causing her to jump. "Pop, Popplio!" Bubbles was looking up at Bonnie sternly, who after shaking her head to get some water out of her face, looked down at Dedenne in her arms. He was still quivering, and starting to feel fevered. "Oh! Um, I'm really sorry," Bonnie said to Bubbles and Dedenne, feeling ashamed of herself. "Let's go see the professor and get you fixed up."

Climbing down the stairs, the first thing she saw was a punching bag and some weights that looked as if they were recently used. Was this really a lab? But then she saw some computers further in the basement, and glass containers with Poke Balls inside. Professor Kukui and Yuki were talking next to another water tank with a Luvdisc inside. Next to the tank was a steadfastly locked door, from which came the low droning humming noise of electricity. "Sorry to keep you all waiting," Bonnie said with her head down. Professor Kukui replied with a chuckle, "Don't worry about it! Yuki told me what happened, yeah, so let's get your Dedenne fixed up."

The professor lay Dedenne on a table with a cloth over it, and placed clips on his lower whiskers which fed down from behind the locked door. Then he took out a large set of keys and unlocked the padlock, opened the door and shut it behind him with a click. Bonnie could hear him say from behind the door, "Let's do this Rotom, woo! Show us that Discharge!" The humming noise coming from the door grew louder and with a steadily higher pitch. Bonnie looked at Dedenne, her hands clamped tightly in worry, muttering, "Please get better, Dedenne..." Yuki put a hand on her shoulder, and then said with a smile, "He's going to be fine, Bonnie. Professor Kukui sure knows his stuff!" Then Bonnie replied with a grin in spite of how scared and ashamed she was, "Thanks, Yuki!"

About three minutes had passed, with Kukui yelling behind the door, encouraging Rotom to keep going, and Dedenne was still lying on his back with the clips feeding him electricity. Bonnie looked up at Yuki, who looked as worried as she did, and asked her, "Are you alright?" Yuki looked down with that same worried look, and replied, "Bonnie, I need to tell you something. You know that Pokemon that attacked Dedenne?" Bonnie shuddered; it was a scary moment, and Bubbles wrapped her flippers around Bonnie's leg with that same look of worry. Bonnie picked her up and gave her a cuddle, to make both herself and Bubbles feel better. Yuki giggled; she couldn't really help herself. "Sorry, it's just...you two are so cute! But anyway...that Pokemon you ran into is Zora. It's a Pokemon of legend known as Zeraora, and has been my friend for a long time. But something's wrong with it..." Bonnie wondered why Yuki would make friends with a Pokemon that vicious, but then she remembered something. She piped up, "Dedenne found it back there, and it had some kind of scar on its chest. It looked like it really hurt, we were going to take it to the Pokemon Center before it grabbed him. It ran off afterwards. It was super fast though!"

Yuki nodded, and then said, "It means a lot that you would try and help out. That scar though...it appeared a few weeks ago, and wouldn't go away no matter what we did. We tried the Pokemon Center, some Berry cures and medicines, but nothing worked. And then it started to lose electricity. Zeraora can't make electricity by itself," she responded to Bonnie's puzzled frown. "It's not unusual for Electric type Pokemon to try and take energy from power plants and the like to feed themselves. One day, Zora went into a house back in Hau'oli, and caused a blackout. The scar seemed to heal a little bit afterwards, but then it flared up again. And that was when it ran away, and began attacking generators and other Pokemon..." Bubbles looked up at Yuki, her fearful expression changed to one of renewed pity. Yuki looked down in shame; Rowli hooted sadly and landed on her shoulder, nuzzling her face. "It's all my fault. I couldn't help..." But Bonnie took hold of her hands and said to her, "We're going to help Zora out together, OK? I'll do anything to help a friend!" Yuki looked back at Bonnie, and squeezed her hand back, saying tremulously, "Thanks, Bonnie. Together we can heal Zora!"


End file.
